Desert Rose
Profile Occasionally, travellers of the Desert Region stumble over little girls, apparently caught in a thornbush. Altough she looks rather plain, ofent with brown or sandy blonde hair, he will be overcome by the urge to help her out. Drawn in by her helpless screams and struggling motions, he will help her unwrap the thorns. Upon being, apparently, saved, the young girl will ask him if he would stay with her so she can show him her gratitude. In the most cases, he will agree and the two will have sex. However, if he should refuse, strong thorns, not cuttable by common materials, will wrap around him and bind him in place, and he will be raped. The reason most men don't refuse in the first place, is that each of her thorns contain a small portion of venom, that rises the affection of the victim for Desert Roses. If a man "saves", he almost certainly cut his skin on one of the thorns, and therefore get some venom injected. If he refuses now, she will wrap her thorns around him to inject more venom and also to prevent him from escaping. After the first intercourse, he will notice that the girl got a bit more pretty, and that her figure seems a bit more adolescent. Her more beautiful figure will ignite his lust, and he will seek sex out of his own. After each time he poured his semen into her, his wife will grow not only in size but also in beauty. The brown, dry leaves covering her private parts will become green, thick and soft, and will spur his drive to unwrap her growing curves. Her skin will become fairer and softer, tempting his fingers to roam over them. Her hair will grow longer and turn gradually red and silky. The form of intercourse itself is always the same; She will wrap her thorny tentacles around him and binds him close to her. The thorns will have lost their sharpness, and the numbs rubbing over ones body feel strangely sensual. Connected like this, she will wrap her arms around his neck and grind her hips against him, will eshe keeps the skin of their chests connected at all time. Her tongue will explore his mouth hungrily, and she will drink his saliva just as eagerly as his semen or his sweat. This is connected to a peculiar ability of the Desert Rose, which allows her to consume spirit energy not only from semen, but from all male body fluids and they love nothing more than being soaked in their loved ones liquids. After he gave her enough of his semen, he will find his wife changed from a little, skinny girl with rough skin and plain looks to a full-grown, tempting and well-developed beauty, which will ignite his lust everytime his eyes wander over her body. Altough a subspecies of Alraune, she won't trap a man for all eternity like an Alraune does. After he "doused" her to the degree that she took her "adult" form, she wil release him from his thorny embrace and offer him to visit her occasionally. The men that don't stay with her immediately will sooner or later overcome by the urge to feel her thorny embrace again and return to the desert, drawn as by a invisible thread to where their bride already awaits them. Furthermore, if a man wishes to take her with him, she can uproot herself from the dry ground. After that, she will demand to be carried by him, and the two of them will most likely settle down in a near Demon Realm. Category:Mamono